Einsam bis zum Schluss
by vickysnape
Summary: Eine kleine traurige ff, wie der letzte Kampf sein könnte. Wobei alle sehr ooc sind!


ungsschwankungHi So nach was aus meiner Feder...

Vielleicht noch eine kleine Warnung, es ist eine sehr traurige und depri-ff. Aber jeder der mich kennt müsste es ja schließlich wissen. Ich kann einfach nicht anders. (Bin ich krank? Kann man es heilen? Ich weiß es nicht...)

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen, sofern ich euch jetzt nicht schon verscheucht hab...

Schreib mir einen kleinen Kommi, ja?

So aber nun viel Spaß...

Eure vickysnape

**Einsam bis zum Schluss**

Alle glauben sie mich zu kennen, doch keiner kennt mich wirklich. Kenn mich, Harry.

Nicht den Helden Harry Potter.

Ja für die meisten bin ich der große Held, der der einmal über den Dunklen Herrscher gesiegt hat.

Doch war ich das wirklich? War ich es der ihn besiegt hat oder war es nicht viel mehr meine Mutter? Ihre Liebe, die sie durch ihren Tod mir schenkt, rettete mir mein Leben.

Doch ist es überhaupt leben was ich tut? Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, ich wäre damals einfach gestorben, meinen Eltern gefolgt?

Ich bin so allein... war es eigentlich schon immer.

Eine Zeitlang habe ich geglaubt, ich wäre nicht mehr allein...

Ron und Hermine nennen sich meine Freunde, doch für sie sind unsere Abenteuer eben genau dies, Abenteuer. Sie sehen nicht die Gefahr. Für sie ist es ein Spiel, dass ich immer gewinne. Sie glauben an mich und sehen nicht, dass mit jedem Kampf ein Teil von mir gestorben ist...

Sie sehen, was ich ihnen zeige. Ich gebe mich leicht, zeige keine Angst, zeige nicht die Schmerzen, die jeder Kampf auf meinem Körper hinterlässt. Zeige niemand die Schmerzen, die meine Seele auseinander reißt.

Ich gebe mich so, als ob es ein Spiel für mich wäre. Tue alles mit einem Handschlag ab, weil ich nicht will, dass sie sehen, wie unmenschlich es ist, was sie von mir verlangen.

Will nicht, dass sie Schuldgefühle haben oder gar glauben, sie müssten mir beistehen. Ich will nicht verantwortlich sein für ihren Tod.

Nein es ist gut so, wie es ist.

Es reicht, wenn ein Mensch unter dieser Last leiden muss. Denn sie können sie auch nicht ändern. Es ist eben mein Schicksal...

Ich kann nicht mehr und will auch nicht mehr. Ich war lange genug Stark, jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen, ein letztes Mal meine Stärke zu zeigen...

Sie erwarten alle, dass ich ihnen Mut und Hoffnung gebe, aber was ist mit mir? Woher soll ich meine Stärke nehmen? Aber das sieht keiner, sie wollen keinen schwachen Helden... und so gebe ich ihnen, was sie verlangen... Tag für Tag... Woche für Woche... Monat für Monat... Jahr für Jahr...

Zerbreche an meiner Last. Für sie. Für meine Freunde.

Nun ist es soweit, dies wird mein letzter Eintrag sein.

Morgen wird es zum letzten Kampf kommen. Und ich habe Angst, aber ich bin auch froh, denn dann wird es endlich vorbei sein...

Es wird nicht eher vorbei sein, ehe nicht einer von uns Tod auf dem Boden liegt. So wurde es beschlossen. In der letzten großen Sitzung des Phönixordens, an der ich natürlich nicht teilnehmen durfte. Man hat über mich und mein Leben entschieden.

Sie schicken mich tatsächlich direkt zu ihm, direkt in den Tod...

Ich habe Angst, Schreckliche Angst. Wenn ich verliere, was wird aus ihnen? Was wird aus meinen Freunden? Sie werden sicher als nächstes dran glauben müssen... Ich muss also siegen. Siegen, damit sie leben können. Ich habe gar keine andere Wahl... ich könnte weglaufen, aber was würde es bringen. Ich bin der einzigste, der ihn aufhalten kann... deshalb werden die anderen mich nicht begleiten, sie würden sowieso nur sterben. Ein sinnloser Tod...

Ich habe Angst.

Ich will nicht sterben, ich will leben.

Aber das geht nicht. Das ist wohl der Preis, den ich für sieben Jahre Glück bezahlen muss. Ja meine Zeit als Zauberer war die schönste in meinem Leben, auch wenn ich viel verloren habe...

Es war die schönste Zeit in meinem Leben.

Hier durfte ich erfahren, was es heißt zu leben und vor allem was es heiß geliebt zu werden...

Dafür bin ich allen mehr als nur dankbar, deshalb werde ich alles geben und siegen!

Mrs Weasley war für mich wie eine Mutter. Dafür danke ich ihr. Sie ist die Mutter, die jeder gerne haben wollte und ich durfte für einige Zeit ihr Sohn sein...

Doch manchmal hat sie sich mit ihrer Liebe erdrückt. Ich kenne das einfach nicht. Es war soviel Liebe, dass es mir weh tat... Ich beneide Ron um seine Glück. Ich würde all mein Geld dafür geben noch einen Tag in dieser tollen Familie zu verbringen, doch ich habe keine Zeit mehr...

Aber es gab auch immer Menschen, die mir gezeigt haben, was ich wirklich bin. Sie hassten mich. Und hielten mich immer auf dem Boden. Holten mich in die Realität zurück...

Snape.

Snape hasst mich. Vielleicht nicht so sehr wie ich glaube, aber dennoch.

Er hasst vermutlich nicht mal mich, sondern viel mehr meinen Vater.

Aber es ist okay. Er hielt mich auf dem Boden, schmerzhaft, aber wirkungsvoll...

Bei ihm war ich kein Held, nur ein einfacher Junge. Dafür danke ich auch ihm...

Es wird langsam Zeit... ich sollte mich fertig machen, aber ich will nicht. Noch bin ich in Sicherheit hier in Hogwarts, meinem wahren zu Hause. Noch kann mir nichts passieren...

Keiner kam um nach mir zu sehen, was habe ich auch erwartet? Sie sind so fest davon überzeugt, dass ich siegen werde... dass ich da sein würde, wenn sie am Morgen aufwachen...

Sie wissen nicht, was ein Sieg meinerseits bedeuten würde... Siege ich, so werde ich sterben. Dumbledore weiß es, doch hat er es mir nie gesagt. Vielleicht aus furcht ich würde nicht mehr kämpfen. Aber er müsste mich doch besser kennen. Ich stelle meine eigenen Wünsche zurück, mir sind die anderen wichtiger, als mein Leben...

Nein Dumbledore sagte nichts, er wollte mich einfach so gehen lassen... Es war Voldemort der es mir sagte, um mich davor ab zu erschrecken gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Doch nichts kann mich aufhalten. Ich werde siegen und dem allen ein Ende setzten...

Noch nie war ich so motiviert wie heute...

Was ist, sollte ich durch seine Hand sterben vermag ich nicht zu sagen... vielleicht würde es ihn ebenso umbringen wie mich, dennoch bin ich mir fast sicher, er weiß, wie man die Verbindung trennen kann, sie kommt ja von ihm... Deshalb muss ich ihn besiegen...

Es ist Zeit. Ron und Hermine schlafen gemütlich in ihren Betten. Sie sehen so friedlich aus. Ich musste sie noch einmal sehen, um mir klar zu sein, warum ich es tue.

Kein Mensch begegnete mir, als ich den Turm verlasse... Alle schlafen...

Ein kleiner Stich in meinem Herzen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich sie noch sehen wollte. Ich mag keinen Abschied und das wäre es geworden. Doch dass sie mich einfach so gehen lassen würde hatte ich nicht erwartet. Wie gerne hätte ich sie noch mal gesehen... Bin ich ihnen wirklich so egal?

Bald werde ich meine Eltern wieder sehen... darauf freue ich mich schon. Doch werde ich sie wirklich wieder sehen? Muss ich nicht für den Mord an Voldemort in die Hölle? Ich weiß es nicht und will mir jetzt auch keine Gedanken darüber machen... es würde eh nichts ändern...

Wird mich hier jemand vermissen? Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. So sehr wünsche ich mir sie würden jetzt aufwachen und mir alles gute wünschen. Oder mich anflehen nicht zu gehen...

Aber sie tun es nicht. Für sie ist es ein Tag wie jeder andere auch.

So nun kann ich dich, mein treues Tagebuch, nicht mehr weiter mitnehmen. Ich werde dich hier lassen – zu Hause.

Lebt wohl...

Harry Potter

Neutraler Erzähler:

Harry siegte. Er hatte es mal wieder geschafft.

Die Sonne stieg langsam empor und beleuchtete die Szene. Auf einem Hügel, nahe bei Hogwarts lag der dunkle Herrscher tot auf dem Boden. Neben ihm ein Jung, noch am leben. Noch atmete er.

Kein weiter Mensch war zu sehen. Harry war alleine gegangen. Er hatte Hogwarts ohne einen Menschen zu sehen verlassen.

Alleine stand er dem Lord gegenüber.

Alleine ließ er die Flüche über sich ergehen.

Alleine besiegte er ihn und alleine lag er jetzt im Sterben.

Würde er sich noch bewegen können, würde er vermutlich näher zu seinem schlimmsten Feind - Voldemort - kriechen, nur um nicht alleine zu sein. Jetzt nicht auch noch allein zu sein. Den letzten aller Weg nicht allein gehen zu müssen. Das Gefühl zu haben, doch nicht ganz allein zu sein.

Aber der Junge konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, zu anstrengend war der Kampf gewesen. Er war niemanden böse. Er konnte ihnen nicht böse sein.

Schon immer war er irgendwie alleine gewesen... er lag da und sah der Sonne zu, wie sie immer höher stieg. Eine einsame Träne rollte über seine Wange. Wenigstens die Sonne war da, sie ließ ihn nicht allein. Sie war immer da...

Mit jedem Atemzug verlor er ein wenig an Hoffnung. Noch bis zum Schluss hatte er gehofft, dass jemand kommen würde und ihm beistehen. Und wenn es nur sein so verhasster Zaubertranklehrer gewesen wäre, der ihn höhnisch angegrinst hätte. Er wäre so nicht allein gewesen. Ja Snape war eigentlich immer da gewesen, auf ihn konnte er sich verlassen. Nur heute schien er es nicht für nötig gehalten zu haben...

Alleine tat er seinen letzten Atemzug und schloss die Augen...

Noch eine letzte Träne quoll hervor und fiel ungesehen zu Boden.

Stunden später würde ein Spaziergänger die Leichen finden. Es würde einen großen Medienrummel geben. Durch den Tagespropheten würden Harrys Freunde in Hogwarts erfahren, dass Harry gesiegt hatte und sein Leben dafür gelassen hatte...

Alle würden sie feiern...

Nur zwei Personen würden sich vorwerfen nicht für Harry da gewesen zusein.

Doch auch für sie würde das Leben weiter gehen...

Ende

A/N.: So killt mich bitte nicht... beschwerden wie immer per Kommi hinterlassen g. (Lob ist auch erlaubt, sollte man überhaupt was positives sagen können. g)

Wer die beiden Personen sind bleibt euch überlassen... für mich ist es klar, aber es kann jeder sein... aber wenn ich wollt könnt ihr mir schreiben, wer es für euch ist. Mich würde es unheimlich interessieren...

So ich wünsche euch fröhlich Weihnachten und einen Guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr... Sekt ausschenk und euch zuproste...

Bye vickysnape


End file.
